Swing Life Away
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Jim and Spock are forced into early retirement and Jim looks back on certain moments. Oneshot. Songfic. K/S Feel the lurve. :3


A/N: What up people? Ok, so I know I haven't posted more Severed Ties but I will shortly. Just thought I'd entertain y'all with something that's been running through my head since I started shipping Spork. Mentions of Severed Ties but not enough to make you go read it to understand, but would be fab if you did anyways. =] Oh also This be dedicated to Banbi-V because her writing always puts a smile on my face, hopefully mine will do the same for her.

Enjoy peeps~

Diescription.: Jim and Spock have been forced into early retirement after all the extensive missions the _Enterprise_ has been through. Jim looks back at a few of the more memorable times he's had with his husband and the crew.

Warnings: Ummm this be slash don't like don't read. And uhh I edited this myself. Hopefully it's still up to the normal standards. :3 Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek or all the awesome peeps that be in it. *sigh* ___________________________________________________________________

Swing Life Away

Man, did time fly.

Of this Jim was certain. He didn't think this day would ever come. Figured he'd die in the deadly vacuum that is called space before this.

But no, here he was. Bag on one arm and his First Officer Spock on the other. Looking at the Vulcan beside him and the upturn at the corners of his mouth he knew the irony of this whole situation wasn't lost on him either.

Being forced into retirement was one adventure neither of them had ever dreamed of embarking. They were still fairly young and in great shape but Starfleet's regulations were changing and the younger generation was learning at a faster pace these days.

So where the hell did that leave two men in their forties, prime years of their lives and yet, not prime enough to still be enlisted in Starfleet these days? Of course, they'd seen more than most. Been through more than most. But what the hell did that have to do with it?

Where did that leave you?

Why not off in sunny southern California?

"You ready?" Jim asked. Still staring at the deep expanse of Spock's dark eyes, that were unwavering as they looked back at electric blues.

Jim squeezed the hand in his, feeling the matte titanium ring in his grip on that sacred finger. He would know, he placed it there.

It sent him back to the first time he had held that softer, slightly warmer hand in his own, the first jolt of mental contact surprising him.

That first year together had been the toughest.

Putting their relationship through a rigorous test that consisted of emotional rollercoasters and discovery as they got closer than either of them had ever expected.

After the loss of Vulcan Spock needed someone, and Jim was there. First as a friend. That soon changed as their bond solidified.

Agonizing nights of pent-up frustration, anger, and sadness that was too deep for one to handle all alone. On some level the Captain could relate in ways the First Officer's current girlfriend, Nyota, could not.

So he came to his aid, be it in the form of offering himself as a punching bag, chess partner, or a firm shoulder to lean on.

Spock might not have admitted the last one, but it was always there.

"Probably as ready as you are, Jim" He answered, bringing the Captain back to reality returning the hand squeeze.

Jim smiled and together as if on some invisible string they took their first step, synchronized into a new unknown.

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

They looked about with the sun shinning over head and clear blue sky above. Nothing like sunny southern California. Mostly warm weather but not too hot, a happy medium for the odd couple.

They walked across the sandy beach, up the steps to the front door of their new secluded home. It was architecturally beautiful as it competed with the blue seas and tanned sand of Malibu.

Jim twitched in nervousness, and a bit from the tremors that never quite left after _that_ incident. Spock placed a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly while concern shone through the bond.

Jim sighed and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of the Vulcan's mouth. Telling him not to worry without words.

Turning back, Jim rattled off the code to enter and the door slid open to reveal a pre-furnished house. Not quite to their tastes but they'd deal. Decorating would give them something to do.

And the infamous badass Captain refused to admit how domestic that sounded.

Jim hesitated as he stepped into the room first and tugged Spock in with him. His First not anticipating the move Jim dropped his bag to capture him in a warm embrace.

"We're home," He whispered with a chuckle.

Spock wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. And pulled his face to his for a soft kiss, slow and tender. Something that would have led to more had Spock not stopped.

They had unpacking to do.

Jim let out a small sound of disappointment. Making Spock's lips twitch upwards.

"I believe the tradition is to unpack our belongings before any other activities ensue."

"But I like breaking tradition," Jim retorted circling his thumbs on Spock's angular hip bones, making the Vulcan give a slight shudder.

"Let's get out of these uniforms," he breathed into the pointed ear before giving it a swift lick.

Spock reached out and clasped one of Jim's hands in his own, their index and middle fingers extended. The buzz becoming electrified like a thousand shattering bulbs.

They tumbled into the room very inefficiently as shirts were lifted over heads. Jim moaned as Spock nipped at his neck and they crashed onto the crisp linens of the low bed.

His fingers ran over Spock's hands that were now gripping his hips. Jim's tanned fingers ghosted over the paler pair, following the contours of indentations in the First's hands.

Making him remember the fury that caused such a thing to mar the beautiful skin. Then grazing his fingers up his arms sliding over faded marks that a dermal regenerator never could fully heal after those long, hard missions.

The Vulcan doing the same, his fingers caressing the dents in his Captain's back that never faded. His tongue running over the long pink line down the side of his neck where the most damage had been done.

The neck that at one point in time had been fried by a shock collar. Making anger bubble up but was quickly quelled by the dominating want of this contact from his _T'hy'la._

His actions made Jim moan his name and clutch his ebony hair with a free hand. The straight lockes being tousled as the Captain panted for air.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words._

His other hand moved southward, giving the Vulcan's hardened member a good squeeze after ridding him of the obstructive pants he was wearing, making his lips part in a silent plea that simply needed to be kissed.

Jim did so. Taking the lower lip between his teeth forcing out that alien sound that Spock made when Jim had done something quite pleasurable.

Jim grinned as he continued his ministrations. And lightly pressed at the tip of the organ in his hand spreading around drops of pre-cum.

Spock eased his Captain out of his slacks and pressed their bodies together. Both, letting out a satisfied sound at the contact.

Their movements were slow and steady as Jim met Spock's hips letting out a whimper, wanting more contact. His back arching wantonly into his First.

He spoke in between kisses to the Vulcan's petal soft lips, his voice quivering with feeling as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

"Spock…need you…oh God…please…all of you…"

Jim brought the Vulcan's Hand to his lips, kissing the palm before taking the index and middle finger into his mouth and sucking on them. Giving them a generous coat of saliva as they were removed from his mouth with a popping sound, and replaced by an eager pair of lips licking and biting his own.

Those dark eyes openly stared into his own with an insatiable hunger that made Kirk shake as a finger was eased into his entrance, and then the other.

Spock scissored him before hitting the bundle of nerves that made Kirk buck into the strong hand, fingers curling as they stroked and Jim's toes curled.

"_Oh_." Jim moaned out as the fingers were replaced with something bigger and much more filling.

Spock must've had lube stashed somewhere because there was no way he slid in that easily. But that thought left Kirk's brain as Spock's lips were on his pulse and pushed completely in.

He let out a contented sigh as his legs wrapped around the narrow Vulcan's waist.

"Spock." Jim whispered endearingly as his fingers twisted into his hair again and pulled the man above down for a kiss. An exhilarating jolt shot through him as they connected on more than one level.

"_T'hy'la" _Spock said back with much more feeling than normal. He set a slow and steady pace that made the ecstasy almost unbearable as Jim made soft sounds and threw his head back into the pillow.

The gentle caresses of able hands down Jim's torso as they went to his aching flesh. He brushed his own finger's over Spock's spine feeling every ridge before splaying his hands across his back feeling the inhumanly strong muscles contract with the effort of keeping enough control.

Always in control.

The heels of Jim's feet dug into the pale flesh of his First's back as he let out another groan and peppered Spock's neck with love bites. They trailed up his jaw and to his lips kissing him long and hard, begging for entrance.

Spock obliged as he added a twist to his strokes making Jim writhe in pleasure underneath from the contrast between his hand and his hips.

The only noise that filled the air was Jim's cries and the erotic sound of skin against skin. Spock once again had found that bundle of nerves, making Jim shout his name to the heavens and tighten his hold in his First.

That died down to soft sighs and whispered words of endearment as he urged his husband deeper and the speed increased to his aching member while lips were pressed to his Vulcan's. He cupped a green, heated cheek and panted into Spock's mouth.

"Sp-spock I-" He let out a deep throaty moan as he came, clenching around the organ in him making Spock follow suit. His satisfaction a bit less verbal, but as Jim looked up through long lashes of half lidded eyes he could see it written on his husband's face.

How his mouth parted in a silent moan eyes squeezed shut, the way he was just as spent as Kirk when he dropped onto him instead of rolling them over, his controlled muscles rippling under his efforts, but the way he looked at him once those dark eyes opened back up.

Who said Vulcans never showed any emotion? Spock held all of them in the spectrum of his deep eyes as they stared back at the cobalt blue pair.

Pulling out slowly he was about to get up when tanned arms wrapped around him to secure him to the sweat slicked body underneath him, making the mess between them expand.

This time Spock rolled them to their sides and kissed the pink scar on Jim's neck and then his flushed cheeks before getting up and grabbing a damp towel from the bathroom to clean himself off along with Jim.

Jim squirmed under the contact of the cool cloth but settled down once Spock was back in his rightful place and he draped himself over him.

"Love you." He mumbled as his eyes drifted closed while he kissed the shoulder in his line of vision.

"And I you, _T'hy'la._" Spock replied as he ran a hand through Jim's damp hair with one hand and grabbed the other to thread their fingers together.

"Rest." He added and punctuated with a kiss to Jim's lips that lasted much longer than necessary. The exchanged lazy kisses as they dozed off.

***

Spock awoke first but stayed where he was. He idly traced the contours of Jim's muscled back until hiss eyes fluttered open.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you." He murmured in his ear.

"You're fine." He yawned. His arms were raised above his head as he rolled off of Spock and stretched while the covers pooled around his waist.

Spock's eyes seemed to gravitate towards the washboard abdominals and v muscle. He swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed green.

"See something you like?" Jim asked with his usual cocky grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Spock swooped down and snatched Jim up into his arms covers somehow doing their job and covering everything on both men as he kissed him hard.

Jim moaned rather loudly and cupped the back of the Vulcan Hybrid's neck fingers twirling into strands of hair.

Spock pulled away, the dusting of green on his cheeks darker than normal. Jim the same with a rosy pink, panting for air.

"You should not display yourself in such a manner, otherwise we will be in bed all day." He stated logically as he nuzzled Kirk's neck and tried to control his breathing and impulses once more.

"I don't see how that's a problem." Jim mumbled against Spock's neck, trailing his lips down the expanse of the pale throat and licking his collar bone.

Had Spock been human he would have dropped Jim, but instead he made another familiar sound that wasn't human and the Captain smirked before giving the clavicle a chaste kiss.

"Alright, I'm done. I'll be good."

Spock set him on the floor and Jim wrapped the blanket around the both of them before grabbing Spock's wrist and leading him into the living room.

The only sound was the rustle of the comfortable duvet that was snug around their frames and the soft padding of feet against wood floors.

The Vulcan had no urge to question his eccentric husband as they reached the front door and Jim turned it open only to start bending down once he reached the first stair. Spock followed suit as they settled on the front step of their new home and Jim rested his head on a strong shoulder and sighed. He pulled on Spock's hand blindly until their finger's entwined.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. _

They stayed there.

Watched the sunset as it settled over the horizon of the blue ocean water. The pinks and purples of the sky playing up the color of Jim's eyes.

Jim playing with Spock's hands and sharing long sweet Vulcan Kisses under their cover. Both bodies bare underneath the heavy comforter, but neither of them caring.

Whispering and talking in low hushed voices, not wanting to disturb the private quiet that settled around them and blanketed them more than the cover they already had.

After the sun went down the air cooled and the wind picked up. Not used to the cold Spock gave an involuntary shiver that he normally wouldn't as Jim's teeth started to chatter.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to go back inside." Spock stated more than posed as a question while wrapping a warm arm around Jim.

"I think you're right. We should probably unpack our stuff too."

"Indeed. Seeing as you decided to 'break tradition' earlier."

Jim grinned and patted the Vulcan's bare thigh under the cover.

"Come on let's go. I'm freezing my ass off out here." He said with a shake. They rose together as Spock gave a retort.

"Physically impossible."

"It was a figure of speech smartass."

"I am well aware." He said with a quirk of his lips.

"Exactly." Jim deadpanned with a smile that contradicted the statement.

He clung to his First as they turned their back on the sandy beaches and palm trees that lined their beach and went inside.

_I've been here so long; think that its time to move.  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon.  
so let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow._

After sweatpants and worn Tees were put on they got to putting away their clothes and putting knick-knacks up on shelves before they settled themsleves on the couch.

The glow of a screen illuminated their faces as they told Bones and Uhura they arrived safely and made plans for tomorrow for all of them to get together.

Then of course sent out calls to the rest of the crew. Delivering the same message.

In one particular the saw a very happy and together Sulu and Chekov from the bridge of what used to be their ship. But Jim was at ease knowing it was in Sulu's capable hands.

He'd knew the kid would make one hell of a Captain someday.

After closing the link he settled into Spock's side, fitting like the final piece to the complex puzzle and let out a breath.

His mind traveled back to his ship, how faithful and loyal she had always been to him.

Of course, leaving her didn't feel like a betrayal but he still missed her.

All of the astronomic anomalies they faced together, the planets and different species they'd come to know, him and Spock coming together.

It all happened because of the lovely lady _Enterprise_ and Jim could not deny one bit of it.

Hopefully she'll hold the same life and importance to her new Captain as she did her old.

"What has you distracted Jim?" Spock inquired with a raised brow and a squeeze to Kirk's shoulder.

Said shoulder gave a shrug and involuntarily twitched. "Just thinking about a woman."

"Your ship?" Spock answered without missing a beat. What other woman was there in Jim's life?

"Yeah," He said with breathy sigh. "I miss her." he added with a pout.

"I am most certain we can make plans to visit the _Enterprise _and crew aboard. I highly doubt Sulu would mind." he said in his even neutral tones.

"You're probably right. Wonder how Bones and Uhura are fairing. They're the next beach over, right? Must be weird for them too."

"A logical assessment. We will find out tomorrow."

"True. Hopefully they're still in their good newlywed mood."

They continued to talk, both planted on the couch and in each other's arms. Talked of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. Plans were made. Thoughts and opinions were voiced about the whole situation, but they both came to the conclusion that it was better since they had each other.

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know.  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world.  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go._

These talks continued until the both fell asleep, curled up on the couch until the day greeted them through undressed windows.

Jim blinked the sleep back blearily as he fully awoke and noted that they definitely needed curtains or shades of some sort.

His contact with Spock and the fact he was up woke the First Officer as well. He stirred against Jim's chest and looked up at the man holding him.

"You up?" Jim whispered.

With a stiff nod he sat up more to look at Jim his eyes now a different color because of the lighting and his happy mood.

Jim suddenly got an idea as he looked past Spock out the window.

"Come on." He said roughly, his voice still coated with sleep.

He held out his left hand and the diamond in the titanium ring caught the faint light that was just starting to creep into the house.

Spock delicately took it into his own finger's gently curling around Jim's tanned ones.

They once again stepped outside and leaned against the railing of their porch as the sun decided to fully wake up reflect brightly off the sand, the clouds dressed up in oranges and yellows.

"Wow. What a sight," Jim let out a low whistle as he watched the beauty before him that people that lived on Earth took for granted.

Spock watched the light play with Jim's face, his golden skin attaining an eve brighter glow, his eyes reflecting those warm tones as they shined much like the rising sun.

Cautiously stepping forward, Spock laid his forehead against Jim's the thrum of mental connection impossible to ignore as the bonde's breathing became labored and pulse quick.

"Fascinating," Spock murmured as his lips trailed over Jims and their fingers met and interlaced.

Jim closed the little space that was left thinking how as much as he missed the Enterprise he wouldn't trade it for the openness Spock was displaying right now to him alone.

It was a bit more breathtaking than the sun.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.  
Until you hold my hand._

It had been another lazy day as they sat out on the patio with Bones and Uhura, just catching up on what was happening.

The 'Fleet took great care of those that enlisted and held worthy positions. They were indeed the next house over, but another private beach was to themselves.

Apparently their honeymoon went off without a hitch. He enjoyed the irony of his best friend and Spock's best friend/girlfriend ended up together.

It was good for Bones to say the least. She evens him out. As cliché as it sounds, she does complete him, and keeps him in check. He'd come so far from the first day him and Jim met.

He was no longer the bitter man that would rather throw acid on his ex-wife than put up with her for his daughter's sake.

He no longer has to fret over his best friend wondering if he'll make it through another rigorous mission, or from being captured by some loon.

The bags are still under his eyes, but it's from a more positive lack of sleep. He's got more than his bones, but that's who he'll always be.

Jim was brought back out of his musings as a hand was laid atop his own and concerned dark eyes stared back at him.

"Just thinking." He whispered, conveying he was ok through the touch. A better form of communication than anything else. Spock gave a slight nod turning the hand over as their finger's connected.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first,  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words.  
_

They stayed out until the moon rose up, high in the sky. The waves lapping at the shore becoming a mercury silver from the moons light.

The laughter died down as voices crooned soft words in lover's ears.

Bones had a firm grasp on Uhura's waist, and Spock, Jim's, with the other hand's held together like normal. Such a public display would not have been made on the ship in the company of friends, but out of uniform and out of space, things were different.

Both men in a quiet moment looked at the other. What was silent outside was said loud and clear both of them. Bones gave an approving nod and Spock his own head tilt in a sign of acknowledgment and approval.

They didn't need words to know the vows they made to take care of their respective significant others. It was plainly said with no words.

Jim began to doze off as he stared up at the stars reflected in Spock's eyes, rather than the ones conveniently located above his head.

He'd been in space for years, could tell you all about the constellations and the planets that were in them.

But, He could never find enough words to describe the twinkle in Spock's eyes. Other than the fact it made him quiver in his boots and had his blood pumping so fast and hard he couldn't even hear himself think.

Glancing over at his good friend, Bones cleared his throat as a signal it was time to leave. They parted ways with the promise of another get together tomorrow, but at their place.

Their adventures in space may be over but that didn't mean they couldn't start new ones.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage. _

_If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.  
Until you hold my hand.  
_

Spock cradled the lulled head to his chest before picking up the sleeping man and properly tucking him into bed. He stepped away to prepare for slumber as well only to return to see a hand held purposely held out for him to take, and take he did.

_Swing life away,_

He held it possessively in his own as he pulled the his Captain's sleeping form atop his own. The body snuggling closer to his in it's sleeping state, making his lips quirk upwards at the corners.

_Swing life away,  
_

Jim let out a shuddering breath and burrowed his head in the crook of Spock's neck. He could definitely get used to this. Lazy days with friends, actually relaxing. If he ever got called back to duty he'd do it in a heartbeat, but this quiet time was something that should not be wasted.

_Swing life away,_

Spock laid a kiss on an exposed ear as he felt one of Kirk's hands shift to his side, to feel his heartbeat. There was something about this whole setting that put him at ease. Not that he would give up Vulcan suppression entirely and abandon his culture, but making exceptions never hurt.

Those exceptions, or _exception_ being Jim. If Jim could enjoy this time and relax, perhaps Spock could as well.

With that last thought Spock whispered another good night, before following Jim into sleep.

They had their whole lives together. Why not make the best of it?

_Swing life away._

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: So much cheese you need nachos to go with it. Bad joke, I know. Review, please? Thank you for reading my mush. :3_  
_


End file.
